Barge Bilge
Appearance General Appearance Barge is a tall and fairly stocky Mahi-Mahi Fishman. His stomach, face, and the underside of his arms are a greenish-yellow color which transition to a bright green throughout the rest of his body. The green parts of his body have blue speckles, and he has a large blue fin extending from the center of the back of his head to his upper back. He also has sharp blue fins on his elbows. His gills reside on his lower neck and upper shoulders. Being a Mahi-Mahi, Barge has a large and somewhat, distinct, protruding forehead. Barge has stark black har that's slicked back until it curls out around the base of his head and around his neck. Barge lacks a visible nose and has a rigid brow-line to match his large forehead. He has relaxed black eyes and a sharp jaw. Barge's face always has a frown or similar on it, but that doesn't reflect his attitude, it's just how he looks. As for wardrobe, Barge wears a loose cotton shirt that he leaves mostly unbuttoned and that's rolled up to his elbows. He also wears tight jean-like pants that become loose at the knees, and are held up by a thick toolbelt where he holds all his tools on. On his feet he wears tall rubber and metal boots. On his right hand he wears a long and thick fingerless glove that comes up to nearly his elbow, which he uses to wrap the rope of his harpoon around. On his head he wears a cotton bandana that covers most of his large forehead and keeps his hair out of his face. Circular sunglasses rest on his forehead as well, just above his brow. Personality Barge is a marginally carefree person, opting to keep to himself, relax, and go at his own pace. He may take things at his own pace, but he's dedicated at the same time. Between fixing ships and fishing, he's practicing his fishman karate or training with his harpoon. He also likes to study in his spare time, learning different layouts and patterns of different ships so he can get better at his job as a shipwright. Barge likes living alone on his house-boat, but almost always keeps it in port unless he takes it ot to go fishing. His boat appears old, but he keeps it in tip-top shape at all times. Character Background Barge was born in Fishman Island, an island in the Grand Line which most Fishmen hail from. Barge had began to be taught Fishman Karate at a young age from his grandfather. He wasn't very good at it, but he picked up a few techniques. At the age of 8, Barge 'joined' a human pirate ship, thinking his destiny was on the sea. His family forbade him to continue, but he became a pirate anyway. The pirates returned to East Blue instead to continue onwards on the grand line, and became increasingly cruel to Barge due to the fact that they were getting swelled heads from all the raiding of small-time pirates, and the fact that Barge was a Fishman.They forced Barge to repair the ship while it was moving, making him repair underwater since he could breathe underwater. After two years aboard the ship, however, the pirates came into a naval battle with a Navy ship. The pirates' ship was blown to pieces, and Barge took the oppertunity to escape from the crew. Thankfully, the Navy hadn't seen him and he hadn't earned himself a bounty. After long ammounts of swimming and aimless floating, Barge washed up in Foosha Village. Barge decided to open up a boat repair buisness at age 12 and has continued to run it ever since. Although he's lived in the village for six years, he's seen as mostly an outsider since he doesn't go into town often, other than to sell the fish he's caught as a side job. Barge lives in a large, flat house-boat, that often stays in port on the outskirts of Foosha Village. It looks to be an old barge, but it's kept in good condition. Barge takes it out only to fish, usually in shallow water and very rarely in deep water. As for fighting, Barge utilizes his novice Fishman Karate, but excells with fighting with a large spear-like harpoon. A rope is tied around the end of the harpoon and around Barge's right arm so he can throw and retrieve it with ease. Character History Vanquished Dawn Saga: '''(. . .) Aspects # Master Harpooner # Beach Bum # Fixer on the Fly Stat Points Abilities '''Mahi-Mahi Fishman Being a Fishman, Barge can breathe underwater and swim freely through it. Mahi-mahi are very large and durable fish, and Barge's body reflects this. Barge's large and dense forehead allows him to take more head-on collisions than the average person and suffer less cranial damage as a result. Ability Cost Ability Techniques Fighting Style Harpoon Karate Barge fights with a large harpoon, about seven foot in length. He uses it much like a spear and is able to throw it like a javelin. A rope is tied around the end of the harpoon and Barge's right arm to allow for easy retreival. Using Fishman Karate as a base, Barge delivers powerful blows with his fist while slashing and jabbing with his harpoon as well. Fighting Style Cost Fighting Style Techniques Item Inventory Gear Inventory Category:Player Characters